The Lost Memory
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: un Crossover... Batman y Sakura Semi, Uni. Alterno Sakura Kinomoto fue dada por muerta hace 11 años, ahora ¿quien es esa niña que se parese tanto a ella?
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer:** Recuerden que los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a DC comins y a las chicas del clam... Pero esta loca historia si es mía XD

disfruten...

 **summary:** Sakura fue declarada muerta a los 11 años, pero eso fue hace ya 11 años... las cayes de Tokyo tendran una nueva eroina que les protejera por un tiempo corto.

¿quien esa chica que protege a tokyo ?

¿que tiene que ver Sakura Kinomoto con esta nueva chica?

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Tomoeda era conocido por su gran tranquilidad y por sus amables habitantes...

Pero no todo lo que se pinta es la verdad y es que la mayoría de esas personas pertenecían al clan de los dominios una organización dirigida por su líder Ra's Al Gul, el cual dirigía con mano firme, nadie debía desobedecer, el que intenta desobedecer sería eliminado sin consideración alguna, el desertor sería casado hasta encontrarlo, y sería llevado al gremio para decidir vivir o morir, aunque claro los castigos eran horribles.

La familia Kinomoto era custodiada desde las sombras, por dos razones, una razón era porque él patriarca Fujitaka Kinomoto era hijo ilegítimo de de la cabeza del demonio y dos la hija de éste resultó tener un poder enorme además que la niña no era hija biológica de Fujitaka sino que era hija de uno de sus hijos, para ser más precisos de Thalia Al Gul.

¿pero qué pasó para que la niña viviera lejos del entrenamiento para ser digna candidata a la sucesión de la cabeza del demonio?

¿ qué oscuro secreto guarda aquella niña de no más de 12años?

¿Shaoran Li hara algo para recuperar a su Sakura?

Y más importante ¿dónde está o donde estuvo sakura?

* * *

N/A: lo se ada vez ago mis prologos más cortos...


	2. Chapter 2

**disclamer:** Recuerden que los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a DC comins y a las chicas del clam... Pero esta loca historia si es mía XD

disfruten...

 **summary:** Sakura fue declarada muerta a los 11 años, pero eso fue hace ya 11 años... las cayes de Tokyo tendran una nueva eroina que les protejera por un tiempo corto.

¿quien esa chica que protege a tokyo ?

¿que tiene que ver Sakura Kinomoto con esta nueva chica?

* * *

Capitulo I: Muerte.

En este mundo no solo existían los humanos, metaHumanos, extraterrestres, algunos hechiceros, sino que también existían, lo magos, aunque eran pocos, pero entre todos ellos había razas o al menos genes Algas, Omegas y Betas, aquellas personas era un más especiales.

Pero así como existían organizaciones humanas también las había mágicas, pero entre todas una de las más peligrosas era la liga de la sombras, una liga fundada por un Ras Al Ghul, una liga que no permitía bajas, una liga que tenía una fuerte creencia por la justicia, una liga que si había un traidor este era casado por el mismo Ras, una liga que no permitía que algún prisionero escapé de lo contrario era casado hasta la muerte o llevado de vuelta a la sede. Una liga que sus entrenamientos eran tan crueles que pocos sobreviven, pero los que lo hacían tenían una buena condición y raramente sentían dolor. Una liga que guardaba un oscuro secreto.

El actual Ras Al Ghul un Alfa, que había tenido 3 hijas alfa y un niño Omega, pero el deseaba que su linaje se pasará a un alfa barón. Lo que él no sabía era que una de las concubinas había tenido un bebé que ese pintaba para ser un alfa y ella con todo el dolor de su corazón llevó a su hijo a la costa y se lo dio a un pescador que pasaba por ahí.

Deseandole lo mejor a su hijo.

Pasaron los años y la menor de las hijas de Ras, Thalia, se enamoró del justiciero de Gotham, lo que él no sabía era que ella tuvo dos hijos un niño y una niña, pero la niña fue dada por muerta el día que nació y solo fue tomado en cuenta el niño.

7 años más tarde Thalia, se enteró que tenía un hermano fuera del gremio y que este tenía familia pero este ya no era viable y ella le tuvo piedad a la familia de el…. Pero cuando vio a la mujer de su hermano casi la mataba.

– si tu, tus hermanos, o alguien del gremio se entera que estoy viva, y que Fujitaka es su hermano… entonces los mato a todos- dijo en una voz tan seria que si no fuera una profesional le hubiera helado la sangre.

– no debería aceptar, pero él no se puede defender y tus hijos son inútiles para la liga. – dijo en forma seria.

Años después en una bodega abandonada…

Unos chicos no menores de 11 años se encontraban luchando con una persona bastante musculosa que repelía todos su ataques como si fueran nada, mientras más halla dos castaños se encontraban con una castaña y una morena atada a una silla.

– vaya, no se volvió tan inútil. – dijo la castaña mayor a una niña de no más de 11 años.

– ¿quienes son y porque ella se parece a mi madre? – dijo la castaña menor mirando a la morena atada con la guardia en alto mientras sostenía a su novio pues este había sido noqueado minutos antes.

– ya estan inmovilizados – dijo el hombre que estaba peleando hacía apenas unos segundos, las castañas voltearon a verlo y ahí vieron a los amigos de la castaña menor atados.

– ¡Mei, Moyo, Eriol! – dijo asustada la niña mirando a la castaña mayor.

– ya ves lo que haces cuando finges tu muerte? – dijo la castaña a la morena. De repente entraron los guardianes y el mayor de los kinomoto.

–¿quienes son? – pregunto Touya y vio con horror como le apuntaban con un arma a su hermana menor.

– no te muevas o muere – dijo la castaña mayor. – Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko – voltio a ver a su prisionera – ya ves lo que causas - dijo con burla, pero no noto como la menor de los Kinomoto se levantaba y su báculo se transformaba en una espada.

– ¡deja ir a mi madre! – dijo para lanzarse a luchar con la asesina que de un solo movimiento le ordenó al más grande no interferir.

–¡la defiendes cuando te dejo?, la defiendes cuando, te despreció y o so amenazarme? Te dire una cosa, por mantenerse viva fue capaz de decirme que te mataría. – la castaña menor no creía lo que oía.

–¡ Mata a Thalia! Maldita sirve para algo maldita sea – la morena habló. Pero las palabras distrajeron a la menor haciendo que la mayor le clavara la espada en el estómago atravesandola.

– ¡Inservible! Basura! – grito la pelinegra, y de la nada comenzó a reír.

– ¿de que te ríes? – dijo el castaño que despertó en el instante que la castaña era atravesada.

– de que al final fue inservible – dijo la morena.

– es tu hija – hablo Touya que estaba tratando de no correr hacia su hermana.

– te equivocas, mi bebe murio en mi vientre… esa niña es tu hija Thalia, la hija que se te fue arrebatada al nacer. ¡LA ACABAS DE MATAR! –


End file.
